fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Backpacks
|||Pencil Back||0||Give the phrase "Draw your weapon" a whole new meaning with this accessory!||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Ultra rare||TBA||TBA |- | ||Stinkfly Wings||0||Though you won't take flight with Stinkfly's wings, you'll still look pretty darn cool.||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Ultra rare||Not Tradeable||0||0 |- | ||Big Chill Wings||1||||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Ultra rare||Not Tradeable||0||0 |- | ||Bunny Bag||1||An adorable bunny for carrying your stuff in the cutest possible style.||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Common||Tradable||203||51 |- | ||Dracula Cloak||1||Dress up like Grim's favorite vampire hero!||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||203||51 |- | ||Jetray Wings||1||Wear the wings that give Jetray his awesome speed in air and water.||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Rare||Tradable||213||53 |- | ||Long Cloak||1||This basic sweeping cloak adds mystery to your every move.||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Rare||Tradable||203||51 |- | ||P.U.T.T.U.H.||1||This Pack Uses Tapioca To Uplift Hoagie. Pudding Power!||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Rare||Tradable||240||60 |- | ||Spidermonkey Arms||1||You won't be able to stick to walls wearing these arms, but you'll look fantastic!||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Rare||Not tradable||213||53 |- | ||Spooky Cape||1||This Cape may or may bo be haunted. Are you brave enough to find out?||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Ultra rare||not tradable||0||0 |- | ||Dodgeball Armor Engine||4||The Dexlabs special powers the Dodgeball Exo-Suit.||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||250||63 |- | ||Butterfly Wings||5||Flit from fight to fight and mission to mission on glimmering gossamer wings.||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Ultra rare||Tradable||272||68 |- | ||Cryptid Batpack||5||This special Cryptid item is your reward for playing the FusionFall sneak peek. Thanks!||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Rare||Not tradable||259||65 |- | ||Dark Cloak||5||This long, flowing cloak makes a great accessory for our gothic outfits!||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Ultra rare||Tradable||330||83 |- | ||F.L.A.P.P.U.H.||5||This Flapping Lawnmower Apparatus Propels People Up High. Thanks, KND!||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||263||66 |- | ||Fish Bag||5||Great for toting all your stuff, including (but not limited to) aquatic items.||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||285||71 |- | ||Morbucks Wings||5||Special-edition gold wings to match the special-edition gold Dynamo armor.||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||263||66 |- | ||Nergal Tendrils||5||Look like your fave Billy and Mandy villain - with real undulating action!||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Ultra rare||Tradable||289||72 |- | ||Octi Backpack||5||Bubbles' favorite stuffed toy is now an adorable backpack for you!||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Rare||Tradable||246||62 |- | ||Urban Ranger Backpack||5||Carry all your Urban Ranger gear - plenty of room for Plank in this sack!||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||263||66 |- | ||Black Knight Scabbard||7||The perfect place to house your Black Knight sword, or perhaps a long, skinny carrot.||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||289||72 |- | ||Blowfish Buddy||7||Believe it or not, this blowfish once rampaged through Townsville!||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||289||72 |- | ||Teen Ninja Sashimono||7||Display your teenage pride and strike fear into the hearts of little kids everywhere.||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||298||75 |- | ||Galactic Enforcer Cape||10||An intergalactic superhero's costume is not complete without a cool cape.||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||336||84 |- | ||Bladed Cloak||13||A full-length cape with studded accents for the combatant in touch with their dark side.||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Rare||Tradable||486||122 |- | ||Dark Avenger Cape||13||Cloack yourself in mystery. Take on the persona of shadowy justice in this hero-style cape.||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Ultra rare||Tradable||420||105 |- | ||Foster's Skatepack||13||This pack is similar to one of Mac's, but it's for skateboards, not books.||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||387||97 |- | ||Major Glory Cape||13||An all-American superhero needs a cape that's flashy. Stylish, and just a little bit gaudy.||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Ultra rare||Tradable||420||105 |- | ||Megawhatt Mascot||13||Give yourself a charge and adopt a Megawhatt! Their sneaky nature will shock you.||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||387||97 |- | ||Rocket Pack||13||When you're sporting this accessory, it looks like you could go off at any moment!||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||363||91 |- | ||Bone Wings||16||Look like a flying skeleton demon with these eerie Bone Wings! Boo!||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||449||112 |- | ||Mandark's Cape||16||A genius is only as smart as his outfit, which is why this cape will increase your IQ.||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||449||112 |- | ||Echo Echo Sonic Pack||17||There's nothing more cutting edge than wearing a tiny amplifier alien on your back.||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||486||122 |- | ||Tribal Cloak||17||Drape yourself in tradition with this cloak fit for a medicine man!||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Rare||Tradable||510||128 |- | ||Vampire Cape||17||Velcome, creatures of the night! This cape is a great match for your goth outfit.||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Common||Tradable||486||122 |- | ||Space Jack Jetpack||19||Prepare yourself for your next trip into outer space, courtesy of Samurai Jack.||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||519||130 |- | ||Lord Snotzax Wings||22||If you care to pretend to be an evil alien world conqueror, wear these wings!||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||601||150 |- | ||Monkey Minion Jetpack||22||Mojo's monkey minions wear these jetpacks to fly quickly from one mission to the next.||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||601||150 |- | ||Sumo Slammer Sashimono||22||Proclaim your love for giant Japanese warriors with the Sumo Slammer Sashimono.||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||601||150 |- | ||Ornamental Cloak||25||A regal cloak with silk and velvet inlay. Because you deserve it.||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||651||163 |- | ||Candy Loot Bag||28||If ye be carryin' a big candy haul, use this Loot Bag for all yer booty! Arrr!||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||805||201 |- | ||Dexstar Jetpack||28||Dexlabs uses Hyperpropulsion Chamber technology for a fast and smooth ride.||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||805||201 |- | ||Forever Knights Scabbard||28||The Forever Knights wear this scabbard to house their bladed weapon of choice.||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||805||201 |- | ||Spectral Exterminator Backpack||28||Hoss has outfitted this backpack with over 75 items of destruction. Keep it in your sight.||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||805||201 |- | ||Angel's Prayer||29||Feathery wings add a delicate and exotic look to any battle ensemble.||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Ultra rare||Tradable||931||233 |- | ||Angel Wings||29||Heavenly wings to speed you on your missions. Halo not included.||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Rare||Tradable||931||233 |- | ||Archangel Wings||33||Heavenly wings to speed you on your missions. Halo not included.||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Rare||Tradable||1078||270 |- | ||Devil Wings||29||Every flap looks sinister. Very disarming to unsuspecting enemies.||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Ultra rare||Tradable||931||233 |- | ||Uniscorn Cape||29||Take on one of Bloo's many alter-egos, Lord Uniscorn, in this dark and angry cape.||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Common||Tradable||931||233 |- | ||Devil's Temptation||31||An accessory for the hero-adventurer in touch with his or her dark side.||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Ultra rare||Tradable||931||233 |- | ||Samurai Scabbard||31||Use this scabbard to house your most trusted blade, warrior.||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||931||233 |- | ||Alien Bounty Hunter Pack||34||Like the pack worn by Sixsix, this gear comes complete with all kinds of contraptions.||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||1078||270 |- | ||SACT Battery Pack||34||The Special Alien Capture Team carries these portable energy units into the field.||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||1078||270 |- | ||Tail of the Beast||34||Beware! If you don't want to turn into an actual beast, this tail is a good alternative.||0||0||0||Backpack||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||1078||270 |- |} __NOWYSIWYG__